


Midnight home coming

by Hyperactivefangirl29



Series: Masks off to ya [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Mulan puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperactivefangirl29/pseuds/Hyperactivefangirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's parents aren't quite as oblivious as she hoped they would be. Rated T for 'strong language'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight home coming

Marinette landed noiselessly on her roof, her transformation still in place. The Eiffel Tower glowed in the darkness behind her as she slipped through the skylight. Her bed creaked slightly as she landed on it and bounced off. She pattered down her stairs. The light clicked on. Marinette froze. Her parents stood, dressed in their pajamas, in the middle of her room, anger, worry and a tiny bit of pride in their eyes.

_'Crap. I'm dead'_

Plastering her 'Ladybug' smiled on her face, Marinette nodded to her parents politely, acknowledging them as if she'd never met them before. "Good evening Madam, Monsieur. Excuse me for the intrusion, I thought I saw an Akuma come in through one of your windows. I didn't mean to wake you." 

Her earrings beeped, only one spot left.

"Your parents must be worried about you, Ladybug," Her mother said, a venomous taint to her voice. "Being up this late." 

"M-my parents?" Marinette stuttered, sifting uncomfortably. "Well, you see. My parents don't-"

Her earrings beeped.

_'Shit. Fuck, I'm so screwed. Goodbye sweet world, tell Adrian I love him.'_

A pink light enveloped her. Tikki sprung from her miraculous into her outstretched hands. The light began to fade, starting from her feet. Her bare toes sank into the rug; the bruises from yesterday's Akuma fight patterned her arms that where no long covered by her suit; the gentle weight of her mask disappeared as she let out a breath. Marinette guiltily met her parents glares, clutching Tikki to her chest. There was silence for several long moments.

Her father's warmth wrapped itself around her as he pulled her close. "We were so worried." He said quietly, kissing the top of her head. "Sorry Papa." Marinette muttered, snuggling into her chest. "Marinette," A small, gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?" Marinette looked up at her mother, regret glittering in her eyes. "I was going to. I was planing to. But things just got in the way and it never seemed like the right time and I wanted to keep you safe from Hawkmoth and I kinda liked no one knowing." The words spilled from Marinette under her mothers stern gaze. "I'm so sorry Mama, I really was going to tell you." 

 "Oh, my baby girl." Sabrine's eyes glittered with tears as she joined the hug. "I'm so proud. My little baby, all grown up and saving Paris." 

"Mama," Marinette pulled back slightly. "Did you, was that. Was that a pun? A Mulan pun?"

Her mother's wicked grin said it all. "Oh my god! I get enough puns from Chat! I don't need you in on the act as well Mama!" Marionette gestured wildly in exasperation, secretly vowing to never let her mother and Chat Noir meet. 


End file.
